Savages
, , , | released = September 30, 2013 (UK) October 1, 2013 (US) October 4, 2013 (EU) December 13, 2013 (BR) | label = Nuclear Blast | recorded = Studio X in Seattle, WA | producers = | singles = "Bloodshed" "Master of Savagery" "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" | prev_album = Enslaved | next_album = In progress… | alt_cover = Alt Savages.jpg | caption = Limited Edition Digipak cover }} Savages is the ninth Soulfly album, released in 2013. Background New drummer, recording and production In the fall following the release of Enslaved in 2012, Soulfly announced that retired as a drummer. In early May 2013, right before recording for Savages went underway, Max's son, , will be the full-time drummer. The album began recording in April 2013 in Studio X in Seattle, Washington, and then it was done just before Independence Day. Several guests came to the studio to record as additional vocals, including Max's son of , of , of and of . The album was produced by , who had previously performed mixing work for Soulfly on 3, Prophecy and Dark Ages. Release The United Kingdom was the first country where Savages was released, on September 30, 2013. A day later, the album was released to the United States, and on October 4 it was released for the rest of Europe. Brazil will not see the album until December 13. Savages marks the group's first record to be released on . It was released in ( edition with two bonus tracks, and standard ), limited edition , and formats. The album debuted at #84 on the Billboard 200, selling 4700 copies during the first week after the release. Savages is the only Soulfly album that did not chart in Australia (ARIA), but the only one to chart on the Hungary chart (MAHASZ). Contents Title and artwork The significance of Savages as the title suggests that the word savage takes on the wide meaning surrounding aggression and rank, from primitive to violence. Savages album art shows the skeletal skull with a mouth wide open, like if it's screaming. It was designed and created by Paul Stottler and Ted Venemann. The digipak art has the same cover as the standard, but with skull being slightly redder and red texts. Musical style According to reviews, Savages has some of the returning elements from early Soulfly albums, like Soulfly and Primitive, but thrashier with some mixed in it. The album has also more grooves than recent Soulfly albums like Conquer and Omen. Songs "Bloodshed" is the first of three singles released from the album. This song plays in mid-tempo and contains little tribal influences. It features Max's other son (and Zyon's brother) , who sings with his father. "El Comegente" features Portuguese and Spanish lyrics spoken by , who normally plays bass. The song is about the 1980s Venezuelan serial killer and cannibal , who is an "El Comegente," Spanish for people eater. The closing section has -like acoustic solo and calls this part "Mars Part Two." "Master of Savagery" is the quasi-title track and the second single of the album containing grooves similar to earlier Soulfly albums followed by bass solo. The album's third single, "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla", has -like grooves with clean vocals by . "Fallen" begins with an acoustic guitar, then thrashy riffs, followed by monster-like growls by guest . "Cannibal Holocaust" is a speedy song speaking about destruction of humanity due to . Track listing # "Bloodshed" – 6:55 # "Cannibal Holocaust" – 3:29 # "Fallen" – 5:55 # "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" – 7:29 # "Master of Savagery" – 5:10 # "Spiral" – 5:34 # "This Is Violence" – 4:23 # "K.C.S." – 5:16 # "El Comegente" – 8:17 # "Soulfliktion" – 5:39 ;Limited edition digipak bonus tracks 11. "Fuck Reality" – 5:25 12. "Soulfly IX" – 5:55 Reviews Savages is generally positively reviewed by critics with the score of 64%. Matt Hinch of said that "For the most part, Savages is fairly typical Soulfly. It's a mix of the new and old without flip-flopping song to song, yet still way more aggressive and thrashy than their first three albums." James Christopher Conger of described that this album continues the Soulfly tradition, "meant to be taken as both a warning and a rebel yell, offering up an audio invoice for our past transgressions and a shot of adrenaline for the war ahead." praised this album as very good, "Savages is a feisty record that returns to the familiar blend of hardcore, thrash and groove metal." One review had a negative response. According to this album has "too many songs utilise the same plodding, mid-paced grooves and simple, one-line refrains." According to , Max Cavalera stated that this album is "about the human condition right now. We have the Internet and we're working on missions to Mars, but we are still decapitating each other and blowing up marathons. We're still savages. Even with technology and how far we've come in the world, our spirit is still that of a savage". This publisher reviewed that this album's riffing connects well with Soulfly. Another critic ( ) had a mixed response, but this album signals an end of bad situations. Links to review sites * about.com (3.5/5) * Allmusic (4/5) * Amazon (4.5/5) * [http://www.angrymetalguy.com/soulfly-savages-review Angry Metal Guy] (2.5/5) * Blabbermouth.net (8/10) * btmreview.com (7/10) * Encyclopaedia Metallum * [http://exclaim.ca/Music/article/soulfly-savages Exclaim!] (6/10) * Killyourstereo.com (85/100) * Metalholic (9.2/10) * [http://www.metalinjection.net/reviews/album-review-soulfly-savages Metal Injection] (7/10) * The Metal Observer (7/10) * musicOMH (6/10) * [http://recordcollectormag.com/reviews/savages Record Collector] (8/10) * [http://www.revolvermag.com/news/review-soulfly-savages.html Revolver] (3/5) * Rocksins (7/10) * Sea of Tranquility (4.5/5) * Soundcrave Magazine * Sputnik Music (4.5/5) * Sputnik Music (4.5/5) * Sputnik Music (4/5) * [http://www.stereoboard.com/content/view/181852/9 Stereoboard] (4/5) * Time For Metal Magazin Germany (9.5/10) * Ultimate-Guitar.com (7.9/10) * We Must Obey * YouTube (9.5/10) * YouTube (8.25/10) Charts Personnel ;Soulfly *Max Cavalera – vocals, , * – guitar, , sitar * – bass guitar, , vocals on "El Comegente" * – drums, percussion ;Additional musician * – additional vocals on "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" * – additional vocals on "K.C.S." * – additional vocals on "Fallen" * – additional vocals on "Bloodshed" ;Production * – production, engineering, mixing *Sam Hofstedt – additional engineering * – mastering * – A&R ;Management *Gloria Cavalera – management *Christina Stajanovic – assistant *Bryan Roberts – assistant ;Artwork *Paul Stottler – album cover art, design *Ted Venemann – layout, design, photography *Leo Zulueta – Soulfly logo Category:Albums